


Early Morning Prayer (Drabble)

by josephseeds_rosary



Category: Far Cry (Video Games), Far Cry 5
Genre: F/M, Mild Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-18 11:51:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16994484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/josephseeds_rosary/pseuds/josephseeds_rosary
Summary: ** Originally posted to Tumblr





	Early Morning Prayer (Drabble)

An early morning session of prayer in Joseph’s church. The sun hasn’t even risen fully yet, but after what transpired between you and the Father during the previous night, you needed to atone as much as you could before this morning’s sermon. As you’re kneeling at a pew with your head bowed down in silence, your eyes peel open to peak at Joseph who is standing at his podium. He is elevated slightly on his platform with his back to the pews, and the warm light that paints over his tattooed emblem with stained glass colors illuminates him, and it gives him a kind of ethereal glow. Even the scars of his sins look heavenly. 

You study his figure; the muscles of his back and how perfectly lean he is… but only for a moment until you realize that your mind is straying away from atonement and toward thoughts of sin. Every sight and every sound from the night before replay in your mind like a broken record. The feeling of his rosary beads around your neck that press so tightly against you, they are bound to leave lasting impressions in your skin. The feeling of Joseph’s eyes gazing down upon you as he pulls on either end of the holy object to guide your head back and forth along his length. The feeling of him at the back of your throat…

You inhale and you squeeze your thighs together involuntarily before making every attempt to reel yourself back to a place of holiness. “Not here,” you think to yourself as your eyes slide shut to resume your prayers. It would certainly be difficult to remain focused.

A few moments pass, and suddenly you feel a gentle hand brushing over your shoulder. You jump slightly under what you know is Joseph’s touch, looking up at him with eyes that feign innocence and purity. He offers you a smile, and leans down to plant a kiss on your forehead while his hand still rests at your shoulder. His lips linger against your skin for longer than they should. "Lost in prayer, I see.“ His voice drawls just above a whisper, with that faint Southern accent giving his timbre a melodic touch. The same voice that praised you for your obedience and then lulled you to a dreamless sleep only hours earlier. He stands, straightening his spine, and glances down at you. "I’ll leave you to it then, my dear.”

He makes to leave, but something unholy possesses you to grab the hand that’s on your shoulder and pull it to your face. "Wait,“ you rasp sweetly. The sudden movement startles him, and when he turns back to look at you, you feel lust beginning to course through your veins like straight electricity. He can feel it radiating from you like heat from a scalding summer sun. You immediately come to terms with the fact that no matter how many prayers you mutter, no matter how many times you confess… as loyal as your heart is to this man who is saintly and divine, you could never find it in you to cast your lust for him aside. He has you under a spell that even the power of prayer cannot break. 

Your eyes which are now laced with sin drift up to meet his, and you smile seductively, kissing the back of his hand and his rosary with such tenderness. "Please stay with me, Father,” A trail of small kisses along his wrist. "I’m in need of your forgiveness, for I have sinned… and need your guidance.“ You wrap your lips around his thumb pulling it into your mouth slowly with suction; a sensation that takes him by surprise. He stares at you through hooded eyes and watches, letting out a low groan as soon as your other hand snakes up to paw at his inner thighs and bulge. You can feel him hardening beneath your fingertips. You drag his thumb away from your lips, and move to kneel before him, and you begin slowly mouthing over his erection through his jeans. Instinctively, he combs his fingers through your hair, tugging your long locks gently. "Help me atone, Father.” you breathe against him, then glancing up at him with a devilish smile.

The sight of you fawning at his feet and the way you call him Father drives him wild. It sparks something within him. Against his better judgment, he can’t turn you away when you’re looking at him with those sultry, pleading eyes. The temptation you fill him with is too great, and even the sanctity of this church can’t sway him. He grabs you by your arms and hoists you up to your feet, spinning you around and bending you over a pew in one swift movement. It appears the lust is mutual, and you can feel it too as he grinds himself up against you slowly, his hands hiking up your dress to squeeze your thighs. He is enamored by how perfectly every curve of yours fits within his palms. 

“Of course, my dear,” He’s leaned over you now, growling softly into your ear while fumbling with the waistband of your panties. "How can I deny a little bird who carries so much devotion for my Word?“ You gasp at the feeling of his nimble fingers massaging the sweet spot between your legs, and eventually you can’t help but let a loud moan fall from your lips. He grabs a fistful of your hair with his free hand, yanking you back roughly while he leaves wet kisses along your neck and ear.

"But it will come at a price, my love.”


End file.
